


The Runaway

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning home to discover Asami sleeping with another person, a woman at that, Takaba braves his punishment and runs away. Yet, making his escape isn't so easy, as he finds temporary love and solace in someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Runaway

**Summary: After figuring out of Asami's secret, Takaba braves his punishment and runs away. Yet, making his escape isn't so easy, as he finds temporary love and solace in someone else.**

**Author's Note: The idea of Asami cheating isn't very far fetched, I used that scenerio in my story "Die Young". However, the first time I've ever read a story where he cheats with a woman (not really), is in a wonderful story by romanceisdead69, called "The bitches keep coming." You should all read that! In addition, read Crimson spell, that's a good manga by Ayano sensei. Lastly, this story is again, inspired by the hit 90's song Slide, by Goo Goo dolls...I'm over obsessed with that band.**

**Warnings: Cheating/ engaged Asami. Runaway Takaba. Light Yaoi. Slight cursing...poor Takaba.**

**Pairings: AkixAsami, AkixKirishima, AsamixSome random whore.**

* * *

Takaba thinks his ears are betraying him, but he knows this terrible nightmare is reality as he enters the flat and hears those sounds of pure pleasure emitting from the master bedroom. He tells himself to run, not to stand there paralyzed like an idiot, but he doesn't want to believe Asami is in that bedroom, pounding himself into some woman. But the high pitched screams and sound of lustful pleasure are too much for Takaba to ignore, so beckoning himself, he walks down the large corridor.

Silently, he makes his way to the door, where the rhythmic grunts and moans are more auidable than ever. Holding his breath, he peeks through the door of the master bed room which is open slightly. His ears don't decieve him, as he sees is Asami beautiful and nude, ontop of yet another. A woman, young and filled with youth, but at the same time already taken by the greed of blue bloods. She is positioned under Asami, her face red with glee and the result of her love making.

She is perhaps just as selfish and snobby as the rest of them. Takaba thinks this as he sees the two, feeling nothing but pure agony grow in his chest. A silent sob escapes his lips as all he can do is crumble to the ground by front of the door, weeping softly. It is dumb, it is stupid...he could be seen, but he doesn't care.

One by one, memories of he and Asami race through his mind, small conversations the two had, everything. Now, after Takaba was just gone for two weeks, Asami is willing to throw all of that away, as if it never happened.

Wiping his eyes, Takaba silently stands and without a word, makes his way back to the exit. He remains silent as he checks his back, and then, pulls his keys out of his pocket. It is a surprise that no one heard him enter, maybe Asami doesn't really care for him at all, so much that it didn't matter if he walked in on the two or not.

Takaba slowly places the key in the hole, and makes way to turn it. He knows for sure, that after this he will not be coming back. He has nothing planned out, but he doesn't give a damn, he was done with Asami, done with this whole crime business...

"Akihito." The voice from behind him is so soft and so delicate, yet it doesn't belong to Asami. Still, the troubled boy turns around, facing a familiar man wearing glasses, and a normal black suit. Kirishima.

"Kirishima-san...you're here, I'm just going out! Honest." The quiver is obvious in Takaba's voice.

"Akihito." Kirishima spoke. "I know you've already figured out."

It is dark, Takaba can't make out the expression on Kirishima's face. "Why would he..." He begins to tear up again. "Did I do something."

Kirishima makes his towards Takaba, who has his hand on the door. "Please Akihito, try to understand." He took hold of the smaller man's shoulder, but Takaba steps away.

"Akihito_"

"No...no NO!" He yells . "Why should I understand, it's not fair! Am I that unimportant, am I that useless_"

"Akihito, please." Kirishima's voice is soothing, as he reaches his hand towards Takaba's face. Takaba only closes his eyes, as he let the other man's hand caress his cheek, he melts into the palm, crying softly.

"Don't cry, Akihito, stay, we'll sort this out."

"No.." Akihito whispers, his hand twisting the door knob. "No."

Kirishima softly takes hold of Takaba's arm. "I can't let you go."

Akihito, looks at Kirishima with misty eyes, shaking his head. "No...no...no!" Gaining enough strength, he somehow manages to push Kirishima and with a burst of hope, opens the door and runs faster than he ever has before. He leaves the building, he runs through an alley way and making his way through sidewalks and empty roads, he finally finds solace in a lively park. The stars aren't the only thing that light this grass land. There are children playing, lovers sitting on benches, people tossing coins into a brightly illuminated fountain, music dancing all under the luminous night sky.

Takaba looks around, seeing no sign of Kirishima, he feels safe.

He crashes on nearby bench, placing his head in his hands, he drowns out everything. He begins to cry again, feeling lost and confused in side, tears stream down his cheeks as he finally opens his eyes, his fingers shake uncontrollably as he looks around, seeing children run and chasing each other, seeing couples kiss. Takaba can't be here, he feels like he doesn't belong.

He gets up again, and leaves the lively park. He wipes the remaining tears with his eyes, and continued on his sleepless journey.

Sitting quietly, watching him as he walks is no other than Kirishima. He decided not to tell Asami earlier, as he now sits in the car, keeping a close eye on Takaba. Perhaps his employer cared less about the boy to consider his feelings, but Kirishima knew not to take something, someone like Akihito for granted.

* * *

Takaba always liked diners, they were very homey, they remind him of the 60's.

That night, the diner is filled with a good amount of people, Takaba feels safe as he eats his food. He wonders where Kirishima is, and if Asami knows he's gone yet. He sips some soda and takes a bite out of a french fry. He is not hungry, he only stares at his troubled reflection in the napkin holder.

Much to his surprise, he sees another reflection making its way towards him, it is a man wearing a suit. He places the napkinholder down, and puts his hoodie over his head. He remains silent, his heart pumping faster as the man walks over and takes a seat next to him in the booth.

"Akihito, I know it's you." It's Kirishima's voice, so Takaba pulls his hoodie down.

"What do you want?" He knows his question is pointless, but he doesn't look into the man's eyes. "Is Asami behind you."

"He doesn't even know I've left." Kirishima replies, and finally Takaba looks at him. There are tear stains on his cheeks, and again, liquid threatens to spill from Takaba's eyes. Kirishima uses a hand to wipe those tears away.

"Why are you here then, I'm not going back." Takaba makes sure to make that clear, as he stares into Kirishima's eyes. The man, at that moment, removes his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose. Takaba can tell he is stressed out, as he finally opens his eyes. He is a lot more attractive with his spectacles off, as he looks younger, yet still very serious. Takaba feels a strange heat rising in his chest, but turns away from him.

"Please tell me why he did it?"

"You need to understand Asami, Akihito. He has deals to seal, a business to run."

"So that involves treating me like shit, disregarding my feelings..." He looks at Kirishima again, who looks more compassionate.

"I'm sorry Takaba, I truly am. I realize how terrible it sounds, me standing up for Asami after what he has done to you. I wish I could tell you I had an explanation, but I don't. "

Takaba takes a deep breath, and closing his eyes, he leans his head on Kirishima's chest, listening to the man's heartbeat. He knows it is strange, the contact the two have, Asami would never permit it, but Asami isn't here.

Besides, Takaba needs this, this comfort, the console. Resting his head in Kirishima's chest does just that, and in doing so, he begins to think more about the man. It was obvious that Kirishima cares about Takaba, he made his way here for that. And the more Takaba thinks about it, the more he thinks Kirishima is more deserving.

Unknowingly, his hand trails up to the man's tie and he looks up at him.

His eyes are harsh yet, beautiful. They hold nothing but care, genuine care, something that Takaba had never truly seen in Asami. Placing his nose on Kirishima's chest, Takaba takes in the scent of cologne, it smells wonderful.

The music is playing in the diner, it is an American song, strange, but Takaba can understand English well. He grew up having to speak English.

_Oh May, put your arms around me, what you feel is what you are and what you are is beautiful..._

"Akihito..." Kirishima's voice is nothing but a murmur to Takaba as he scoots towards the man and without a second thought, brings his own trembling lips to Kirishima's still ones. After the first kiss, Kirishima remains silent, and still. Takaba only tugs his tie harder and again, kisses him.

He needs this, he wants this.

The love he feels now, the realization burns him from the inside. Asami wanted him only to use him, but it was Kirishima who followed him whenever he went astray, it was Kirishima who risked his life now. Someone like that, truly deserved Takaba's love.

_And I'll do anything you ever dreamed to be complete, little pieces, of the nothing, that fall..._

The lyrics sound in his head, as he strengthens the kiss, teasing Kirishima's lips. He knows Kirishima is a good man, not wanting to betray his boss, but hell...Asami betrayed Takaba.

"Akihito." Kirishima softly pushes him off. "Please stop, you don't want this...I'm not Asami."

Takaba's eyes open wide, as he feels nothing but anger radiating through him. Angrily, he stands up and heads towards the door, not caring if Kirishima finds him.

_Slide into those sheets of all those beds you never knew..._

"Fuck him..." Takaba manages. "Fuck all of them..."

There are tears in his eyes once again, as he begins to run. All he needs to do is get on the bus, and drive away from here, away from Tokyo.

Takaba looks ahead, lost by the brightness of the busy streets lights. He sees in the distance, a motel sign lighting up. Figuring he has just enough money, Takaba makes his way there.

* * *

The motel room is crappy, but the bed is soft.

Takaba has nothing with him, but lays in the bed, letting himself release his stress. Tomorrow he will come up with a plan, and leave Tokyo for good.

There is a knock on his door, and Takaba can only guess who it is. He stands up and walks towards his towards, opening it up.

He doesn't say a word when Kirishima enters the room, he only jumps back on his bed and puts the pillow over his head.

"What do you want?" He demands. "Make it quick, or go home."

He feels Kirishima sit on the bed, and he forces himself to take the pillow off of his head. "I'm sorry Takaba." He begins. "About the diner, about everything about_"

"Kirishima-san, do you chase after me because you have to, or because you want to? Do you love me?" He didn't mean for it to be so straight forward, but he knew no other way of asking.

He sits up and faces Kirishima. "Please answer, becuase I'm so confused right now. So much has happened in one night." Kirishima sighs.

"Akihito, that's not_"

Takaba can't take it anymore, he longs for love and compassion. He practically leaps into Kirishima's lap and kisses him, and surprisingly, the older man doesn't protest, this time, he accepts the kiss. Takaba for once, gets the upperhand as he pushes Kirishima down on the bed, removing the man's glasses and roughly, takes off his tie. In the midst of their kiss, Takaba unbuttons the man's shirt.

The two kiss, until Takaba's hands engulf Kirishima's belt buckle. The older man quickly takes hold of Takaba's hand, and shakes his head.

"Not tonight, Akihito."

The younger man, frowns, still clutching the tie in his hand. He brings his head to Kirishima's chest and makes way to kiss the firm jaw line.

Takaba is tired, he is stressed, all he needs now is sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Takaba sits on the bus silently.

He feels twinge of guilt in his heart for leaving Kirishima there, but he still clutched the man's tie in his hand. The sun shines on him through the window, and he brings the tie to his nose. The music on the bus is playing loud, as the tie hovers under Takaba's nose.

_Just slide into my room and I will runaway, runaway, runaway..._

He sniffs the tie, smelling the ever so welcoming scent of cologne.

* * *

**Hope you liked that little one shot~**

**Please tell me what you think! Oh yes, and the disclaimers.**

**Finder Series belongs to Ayano - Sensei**

**Slide belong to the Goo Goo Dolls.**

**The park scene was an inspiration from the cute romance Penelope.**

**And you should all read "The bithces keep coming", by romanceisdead69!**

**Please review!**


End file.
